Blood Moon
by SkylerWilde29
Summary: AU, where Seth imprints on Nessie rather than Jacob, Sky moves to Forks with her kids, sister an niece, what will happen when Sky and Jake, see each other for the first time, in ten years? An can they overcome the dangers that lay ahead? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Refuge

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from the Twilight Saga, just my own characters and plot XD With that said on with the story...**

**

* * *

**

**Twilight: Blood Moon**

**Chapter One: Refuge**

**The days had been long and tiresome on the road bound with second chances and another fresh start. A clean break as it had been referred to by my little sister Cloe, wasn't exactly feeling that way, in fact it was feeling more and more like a death sentence. But as it was clearly pointed out, it was best, more then that even. It was necessary, though mutually unwanted by the both of us.**

**The cold chill of the passenger side window against my cheek woke me with a start. As I jerked awake a soft chuckle made me turn my head groggily toward the driver's seat, where a very bright eyed and bushy tailed, Parker, smiled cheerfully at me.**

**"Morning mom."**

**"Morning kid, how long till we hit Forks?" I asked, sleep laden in my voice.**

**"Um, like five minutes ago." I jerked up right fully alert and awake. "Crap, are you serious?"**

**Parker nodded. "Serious as a bullet wound." she replied, with a smirk.**

**"Parker Darley." I scolded. Parker just laughed and stared out at the road ahead of us, which was wet and slick.**

**"Why don't you pull over and let me drive. Alright?" Parker made to protest, but decided against it from the stern look on my face. Slowing the beloved Mustang of her father's to a stop on the shoulder, she jumped out, came around, climbed into the passenger seat, as I climbed over my eldest biological daughter Emily and into the driver's side, just as Cloe pulled up next to me.**

**"Everything alright?" she called out the window. I nodded and put the car in drive, Cloe waited till I pulled off the shoulder to get behind me again. Five minutes later I was pulling Billy's Mustang, into uncle Charlie's driveway followed by Cloe in my Mustang, who had to park along the street as the U'hual hitch took up the rest of the drive. Uncle Charlie's cruiser wasn't parked out front, so I figured we were earlier than expected, good thing I remembered where he hid the spare key.**

**I obviously hadn't noticed the car parked across the street, because as I hit the porch the door opened to reveal a man in a wheelchair, who had an ear to ear grin. "Skyler is that you, kiddo?"**

**I returned the smile. "Sure is Uncle Billy." If it was possible his smile grew even wider.**

**"Ha, ha, come here kiddo let me look at ya. Gosh how you've grown." he said, as I bent down to give him a big hug. When I straightened back up another man stepped up behind him. "Sam, I want you to meet Skyler, Charlie's niece."**

**I smiled and held out my hand, which he took into his enormis one and shook it. "Nice to finale meet you. Billy's been so excited about you coming, he and Charlie haven't shut up about it."**

**I laughed slightly, as I pulled my hand back. "I'll bet." Cloe came up behind with Josaphine in her arms, followed by my kids.**

**"Billy, Sam, I'd like you to meet Cloe, my little sister and her daughter Josaphine." Cloe shuffled the baby in her arms so she could shake they're hands. When Emily and Rowan hit the porch with their siblings in tow, Billy gasped.**

**"My gosh, is that little Emily and Rowan?"**

**I noticed the slight grimace on Sam's face at the mention of my eldest daughter's name, as I nodded. "Sure is, growin up so fast aren't they?"**

**Billy smiled and hugged the girls. "I'll say and who are the res of these cute little munchkins?" he asked, just as Parker and Esmeree came up the walk, with Bayleigh in Park's arms and the twins at their sides.**

**I turned and pointed. "This is Parker and Esmeree, my stepdaughters and Emily's older half sisters, the baby she's holding, I indicated by pointing to Parker, is my newest edition Bayleigh, and the four other youngins are, my twins, Taliesin an Toren and then Treyla an Jayden."**

**"Well you've accumulated quite a family since I last seen you, huh?"**

**I chuckled. "Ain't that an understatement." It started to drizzle just then, so we shifted our way inside where breakfast was waiting for us and very much needed hot coffee. We all ate in the livingroom, as the kitchen table was way to small to accommodate us all. By the time night eventually came around and Charlie got home, I had already put the little ones to bed, in my cousin Bella's old room. Charlie came in as I was coming down the stairs, he smiled wide. "Hey kid, how have ya been?"**

**"Pretty good uncle Charlie." I replied, as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. Being this close to my uncle again, broke down all the walls of bravery, I'd constructed around myself, since I'd left Southie and I started to cry. Uncle Charlie hugged me tighter to him and smoothed my hair, as he tried to soothe away the tears. Charlie never was good at this sort of thing with anyone else, but when it came to me it was different, alot different, especially from Bella, who was just as awkward as uncle Charlie in these matters, but not me.**

**It was something about the way my body nature could pull all the doubt, if you will, out of people so that all that was left was raw instincts, which uncle Charlie seamed to be grateful of. Though sometimes I could sense that in ways, he wished I had been his daughter and Bella his niece, as we were closer in alot of ways, he and Bells weren't, I know that sometimes he was ashamed of this fact, but he'd never say it out loud. As my tears calmed, I chanced looking up at my Uncle's warm and loving face.**

**"It was really that bad, huh kiddo?" he asked softly, as not to cause anymore tears. All I could do was nod, as another tear escaped the corner of my eye and ran down my cheek.**

**He pulled me into another hug. "Don't worry kid in time it will all get better."**

**"I hope so." I replied softly into his chest. Bout an hour later Billy and Sam, decided it was time to be going.**

**"You take care little Skylark and I'll see you later."**

**I nodded from where I was knelt in front of Billy's wheelchair. I stood and gave him a hug. "Be careful driving back to La Push, Black Wolf." I cautioned, which earned me a slightly odd look from Sam, that I thought nothing further of. I waved when they pulled away and shut the door. Charlie was leaning against the doorway of the living room.**

**"So where are the kids?" he asked.**

**"Upstairs in Bell's room. I hope you don't mind?"**

**Charlie shook his head. "Naw, Bella is never here anymore so it's fine."**

**I nodded with a slight smile of thanks. "Speaking of Bells, where is she? When I'd heard from dad she'd moved back here a few years back, I was shocked to say the least."**

**"She got married."**

**"Really?" I asked, with wide eyed shock.**

**"Yup, she lives with him, his family and their daughter, not far from here."**

**"Daughter?" I asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**Laying awake on the couch, later that night, I starred up at the ceiling, thinking about my cousin. _Bella's really married and has a kid? Wow, who would have thunk it._ She had never seamed to me, to be the romantically involved kinda type, let alone a mother figure. I could hardly even picture clumsy ole' Bella having a child, much less being pregnant. The way she always accidentally hurt herself one way or another, wasn't healthy for her, or an unborn fetus.**

**

* * *

****It's short I know and I feel you, I can't stand short chappies either, but I promise as the story goes on they get longer, so...Please, Please Review, I eat them for breakfast, like Wheaties they make my imagination stronger and you wouldn't want me to get writer's block would you? :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Something Abit More Permanent

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from the Twilight Saga, just my own characters and plot XD With that said on with the story...**

* * *

**Twilight: Blood Moon**

**Chapter Two: Something A Bit More Permanent**

**I must have finally fell asleep, cause I awoke to loud laughter and the sound of Uncle Charlie yelling at Rowan an the twins, for running down the stairs so loudly and being disrespectful, to those still sleeping. I got up rubbing the sleep from my eyes, yawning, as I entered the kitchen.**

**"See what I mean, you woke your mother up." he scolded again. Rowan started to complain, about it being the twins fault, not hers and vice verse. I grabbed a cup of old, warmed up coffee and took a sip, then held up a hand, effectively silencing them.**

**"That's enough young ladies, now I don't care whose fault it was, you all were involved in waking me up and making Uncle Charlie yell at you. Now what do you say?"**

**"Sorry, mommy." they apologized in perfect unison. I raised an eyebrow and they turned to Charlie. "Sorry, Uncle Charlie." they sang out again.**

**"Good, now I want you three to go upstairs, brush your teeth, hair and get dressed, while I call your cousin Bella and see if she's free to babysit, as your Aunt Cloe and I need to look at places for rent." All three gave a slight cry of protest.**

**"Am I clear?"**

**"Yes."**

**I waited as they stood there. "Well move." I scolded.**

**Three instantly scurried up the stairs, I glanced at Uncle Charlie, who had a slightly shocked exspression. "What?"**

**He shook his head. "Nothing, that was, amazing."**

**I waved a hand. "Ahh it was nothing, you just gotta know how to be firm." He nodded thoughtfully in agreement.**

**"So where is Bells' number, oh wait, I'm sure it's on the speed dial, never mind." I said and turned to reach for the phone. Just as my hand was about to pull it from it's cradle, it rang. I jumped just abit, then picked it up and answered.**

**"Hello, Swan residence."**

**"Skyler?"**

**"Bella! What a coincidence, I was just about to call you."**

**"I know. Look I can't babysit for you."**

**I was shocked, how did she know I was going to ask.**

**"I'm sure they would have more fun at La Push, with Billy."**

**I shook my head a little, still trying to figure out how she knew. "Well, I'm sure they would, but I'm also sure that they would love to see you just as much, in fact Emily asked me about you last night."**

**"Look Sky, it's just not safe alright."**

**"Not sa..."**

**"I just can't, I gotta go. I'm sorry, bye."**

**Before I could say another word the line was dead. Hanging the phone back in the gradle I turned back to Charlie. "What's the matter?" I shook my head. "I'm not quite sure."**

**Charlie looked almost as confused as I felt. "What do you mean? Wasn't she able to babysit?"**

**"I'm sure she was just busy. It's nothing." I said quickly and took a sip of my coffee, which had gone cold again.**

**"You want me to call Billy to come get the kids?"**

**I shook my head. "Naw, it's okay, I'll just go look for a place myself. Cloe will understand." Charlie sat across the table, from where I had just planted myself, to look at the classifieds.**

**"You know, kiddo. Your welcome to stay here as long as you like."**

**I nodded. "Thanks, but your house wasn't exactly built for a large group of people, such as us, to live in." I retorted nicely.**

**"Yeah, but your not going to find and decent places, big enough, for rent here in Forks and I refuse to let you live in Port Angeles." he countered.**

**I sighed. "What an I going to do? We can't stay cramped up here forever."**

**Charlie had a thoughtful look on his face. He then smiled like he'd just had a brilliant idea. "Maybe you won't have to. Let me handle it."**

**"Oh, but Uncle Charlie. I wouldn't dream of letting you buy us a house."**

**Charlie held up a hand. "No worries, just let me handle this, will you?"**

**I sighed, with a nod and he smirked. "See, you just gotta know how to be firm." We both busted out laughing, before he noticed the time and realized he was going to be late. I waved goodbye from the window and then went to get showered an dressed for the day.**

**Charlie's POV**

**It seamed to be a slow day at the station, so I was left with plenty of quiet time, to think about the details of Skyler's permanent residency. Picking up the phone I dialed Billy's number. "Hello?"**

**"Hey Jake, your dad up yet?"**

**"Yeah, hold on. DAD!"**

**I waited for a second as the phone shuffled from Jacob to Billy.**

**"Hello."**

**"Hey, Billy. It's Charlie."**

**"Hey, how's Skylark and the kids?"**

**"Doin good, listen I have a big favor to ask of ya."**

**"Shoot." replied Billy quickly.**

**"Skyler and the kids are cramped at my place and so Sky was going to go look for places to rent, today."**

**"Uh, huh."**

**"Well you and I both know the only decent sized places for rent, anywhere near hear are in Port Angeles or Seattle and it's just not safe for them there, especially after the fact, they just left that bad area in South Boston, sooo..."**

**"Yeah, so, go on." Billy pressed at my hesitation.**

**"So, I was thinking maybe we could build then a cabin on the rez, maybe close to you and Jake. I mean after all they'll be in walking distance to visit and alot safer then if they lived in a big city. This could be really good for Skylark, Bill."**

**Billy sighed. "She's really having a tough time, huh?"**

**"She hasn't said much, but I can tell by the look in her eyes."**

**"You don't think she's gonna do a Bella, do you?" he asked rather concerned.**

**"Naw, she's much stronger than Bella and Skyler has kids, so she has, from what I've seen, been putting on a very brave face, for them if nothing else." I heard a soft grunt from Billy, before he spoke away from the phone to Jacob, who had asked a question, from what I could tell.**

**"Billy, you still there?"**

**"Yeah, I'm still here. Jake just asked a question. So when do you wanna get started?"**

**I sighed ever the slightest. "Well, as soon as possible, I'll call around, I'm sure I can get what we need pretty cheep."**

**"I'll talk with Sam and see if he'll help. I'm sure he knows someone, who can get blueprints drawn up for us."**

**"Thanks Billy, Skyler's gonna love it. But remember, our little secret."**

**"You got it pal. I'll call ya later, after I speak with Sam."**

**"Alright, talk with ya then, buddie." No sooner then I hung up with Billy, the phone rang.**

**"Forks County Sheriff's Department, this is Chief Swan, how can I help you?"**

**"Dad!"**

**"Bells hunny, what's wrong?"**

**"Nothing...How long is she here for?"**

**Bella's question surprised me just a tad. "Who do you mean? Skyler?"**

**I heard her sigh softly with inpatients. "Yes dad, how long?"**

**"I don't know. Awhile I guess. Why?"**

**There was a short silence and then. "No reason, have a great day, gotta go, love you, bye!" The line went dead as soon as she finished, an I wondered what that had been about, but just figured it was Bella, being Bella. She never really hated Skyler, but she had never been overly fond of her cousin either. Most of the time when Skyler was out roaming the woods or playing in the rain, Bella would set in her room reading and or watching her cousin from the window.**

**End Charlie's POV**

**

* * *

****It's short I know and I feel you, I can't stand short chappies either, but I promise as the story goes on they get longer, so...Please, Please Review, I eat them for breakfast, like Wheaties they make my imagination stronger and you wouldn't want me to get writer's block would you? :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises and Brave Faces

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from the Twilight Saga, just my own characters and plot XD With that said on with the story...**

**

* * *

Twilight: Blood Moon**

**Chapter Three: Surprises & Brave Faces**

**It had been almost three months since we arrived at Uncle Charlie's, I was starting to feel rather claustrophobic and a tad bit anxious, which was brought on by the fact that Uncle Charlie an Billy seamed to be up to something. Every time I wanted to visit Uncle Billy down in La Push, somehow it always got fixed, so that he'd visit here instead, with the excuse being he'd wanted to see a ball game, that was on anyway.**

**It even surprised me, to know that the same day I had experianced the odd phone call with my cousin, she had called Uncle Charlie at the station and what made me more suspicious was that he never told me, I had to read it in his thoughts that night at dinner, when he'd shrugged off my question of was something bothering him.**

**Why was Bella so worried about how long I was staying and why was she acting stranger than usual, further more, how in the hell did she know what I was calling for, before I even called. They were questions I was really racking my brain trying to answer and getting more an more frustrated, when I came up with nothing.**

**My silent reverie, of a Saturday morning was cut short, when Uncle Billy called about an hour after Uncle Charlie left to get him to go fishing and asked if I could bring Charlie's tackle box, cause he'd forgotten it. What I really didn't get, was when he said to bring the whole gang with me and when I asked why, he countered with the idea of taking them to the bonfire, Sam and the others were putting together, down at first beach.**

**I honestly hadn't really thought anything about what was really going on until, I was now down at La Push, out in what I had remembered as an empty field, standing in front of a huge, new, three story, red log cabin.**

**"Surprise!" everybody yelled, when Charlie had pulled his hands away from my eyes, where he stood behind me. I starred at the cabin in wide eyed, mouth to the ground, shock. Billy was seated in his chair on the porch, surrounded by Sam and five other, equally as large guys, who almost looked like they could be related. I walked forward being guided by Charlie and as we hit the steps, I couldn't help it, I sank to my knees and began to shake, as sobs racked through me.**

**"Skylark!" Billy cried in concern.**

**Charlie, Sam and one of the other five guys were at my side instantly.**

**"What's wrong?" they all asked, their voices a jumble of noise in my ears. When I finally calmed down enough, I realized I was being hugged tightly to someone, who was smoothing my hair gently. I looked up, expecting to be looking into the eyes of my Uncle, but was shocked to see the concern etched face of one of the other guys, who had been standing next to Billy.**

**"Is she oaky, Jake?" I heard Charlie ask, from somewhere near by.**

**"I think so." he answered, as he continued to stare into my eyes, with a smile, that seamed to be making me forget how to form coherent thoughts, let alone proper English.**

**_Jake, as in Jacob Black? Wow, he's grown up, alot!_ I thought, before his voice broke through my thoughts, causing my mind to turn to non comprehending mush again.**

**"Are you alright?" he asked softly.**

**"I...I believe so." I stuttered, feeling my cheeks go red, with embarrassment.**

**"Good, let's get you up. Shall we?"**

**His question confused me for a second, before I realized, I was on my knees at the foot of the stairs to the cabin. I nodded that that would be a good idea, though I wasn't to sure how steady my legs were going to be, if I continued to stare into his beautiful eyes and he kept smiling like that. Not to mention he was holding me in his arms, against his finely toned, bare chest.**

**"Come on, at a girl. Up you go." he cooed softly, as he helped me to my feet and held onto me a little longer, to keep me steady, like he knew, if he let go of me to soon, I would loose my balance and slump back to the ground in a heap, which I could sense, that the very thought of him seeing me like that, would kill him.**

**My eyes hadn't left his in the whole time we stood there, in fact I don't think we looked away from each other since our eyes met, when I'd looked up and found myself in his arms. There was something about the intensity of his eyes starring into mine, _I don't ever recall him looking at me like that when we were kids_, that very thought, combined with his stare, brought goosebumps to my ivory skin, somehow he noticed.**

**"Are you cold?" he asked, as he rubbed at my arms, with his enormous, but gentle hands, instantly warming away the tiny bumps.**

**"Not anymore." I said so softly it came out more like a sigh.**

**I didn't know if it could be possible, but his smile grew wider and I lost all train of thought, once more. I heard a gruff, throat clearing noise, from somewhere on the porch, finally breaking our eye contact, causing us to look up.**

**Sam clapped his hands together. "Alright, bon fire time. Charlie help me out here?"**

**Charlie nodded, giving me a reassuring smile and a once over, before proceeding to help Sam with Billy.**

**"You need help?" Jake asked.**

**"No you two go on, we'll be along shortly." answered Sam, while Billy shared a smirk and a nod of agreement with Charlie.**

**Jacob lowered his eyes back to mine. "Shall we?" he motioned in the direction of the beach. I mentally shook myself to clear away the trance I had fallen into again.**

**"Why not, lead the way." I answered, returning his smile. We had been walking for a bit, but it wasn't until I could here the ocean and we stepped out of the tree line, onto the beach, that I'd noticed Jacob an I, had been holding hands the whole way, thanks to the embarrassing remark Parker, Esmeree ans Emily had made, to blatantly point this fact out in front of, what I figured were Jacob's friends. Who, for some strange reason, had the biggest smart ass grins on their faces.**

**Every time Jacob made eye contact with one of them, they would smirk like there was some private joke between them, I was oblivious to, but Jacob would just roll his eyes and shake his head, before returning to starring in my eyes and smiling brightly. We sat there near the fire, watching my children running around playing, screaming and laughing, as they chased each other up an down the beach.**

**"Don't get to close to the water, girls!" I would yell out, when Rowan an the twins would tread to close to the waves, that lapped up onto the sand, at their feet.**

**Jacob laughed. "Rather protective of them, huh?"**

**I sighed. "Well all three of their father's are dead, so someone has to be."**

**His eyes widened slightly. "Three?"**

**I nodded. "Yes, Rowan's father was my first husband, Elliot, he died in the line of duty, Taliesin an Toren's father's were very close friends, who died in a car crash, the girls barely survived, soon after their recovery, they came to live with me an their siblings, last Christmas."**

**Jacob watched the twins for a second, then turned back to me with a confused look. "But they look identical."**

**I smiled. "That's because they get most of their looks from me, but I assure you they are half twins sisters."**

**He nodded. "Never heard of that before, but it makes them unique in a way, I guess."**

**"Very." I replied, with a smile, to which he returned it, with one of his own.**

**"So are they your only three?"**

**I giggled softly, causing him to smile wider. "Not hardly." I stated turning just a little, from where I sat on the driftwood and pointed out my other children. "That's Parker an Esmeree, they're my step daughters an half sisters to my eldest and youngest. That's Emily my oldest," Sam was near by, he looked our way at the mention of Emmy's name.**

**"You know Rowan an the twins already. The little blondie is Treyla and the other, curly haired blondie, is my first an only son, Jayden, least, but I'm sure not the last, is Bayleigh, my youngest. I'm so proud of her, she was born three months early, five months ago and she's so strong now, it's like she was never in intensive care for three weeks." I finished.**

**"In all the time I knew you, I never knew you had any kids." Jake stated, as he continued to watch the girls play, while Parker, Esmeree an Emily entertained their younger siblings.**

**"I was eleven when I had Emily and so it was best to keep that fact a secret, as people would have frowned upon such a thing, it's been hard raising them all by myself..." I trailed off, looking over at Parker holding Bayleigh.**

**"Besides my son, she's been the biggest miracle in my life." I finished, continuing to gaze at my baby girl.**

**Jake followed my gaze and smiled. "Well she obviously gets her strength from her mother." he complemented.**

**I blushed slightly. "Oh, I don't know about all that."**

**He raised a brow, as if to say. 'And I know better.' I just blushed harder and tried to look away, but his hand caught my chin, pulling my face back toward him, so he could look in my eyes.**

**"You should give yourself more credit than that, Sky. Your a single mother of nine, doing your best to raise them right and keep them safe. That's saying something, if you ask me."**

**I nodded solemnly ever just the slightest, as he was still holding my chin.**

**_Jacob always knew how to make someone see themselves clearly, see how good they truely were, even if they couldn't see it for themselves..._my thoughts began to trail, as the distance between our faces, became less and less distant.**

**

* * *

****It's short I know and I feel you, I can't stand short chappies either, but I promise as the story goes on they get longer, so...Please, Please Review, I eat them for breakfast, like Wheaties they make my imagination stronger and you wouldn't want me to get writer's block would you? :P**


	4. Chapter 4: Bonfire Rainout

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from the Twilight Saga, just my own characters and plot XD With that said on with the story...**

**

* * *

****Twilight: Blood Moon**

**Chapter Four: Bon Fire Rain Out & Running In It**

**His lips had been so dangerously close to mine, but before he could close the distance, a heavy down pour interrupted. I heard Cloe an Parker yelling at the other little ones, to hurry up and come along, so they could get out of the cold rain. Jake had jumped up and was telling his friends, to help get the little ones out of the rain, then he turned to help Charlie an Sam with his dad, but stopped when his dad shook his head 'no' and pointed to me.**

**The rain felt so good on my skin, I had forgot how it felt, when I used to go for runs through the forest during a down pour. I looked to Uncle Billy, who had just more or less ordered Jake not to worry about him, but to help me. I had been keeping eye contact with Billy, who almost like he had been reading my mind, knew what I was about to do. I winked to him and he nodded, while Jake still had his back to me. With that, I jumped up and took off, full speed into the woods.**

**Billy's POV**

**I had to keep from laughing, as Skyler hopped up and took off into the woods, like I knew she would. I tapped Jake's arm. "Uh, Jake?"**

**"Yeah, dad?"**

**All I could do was point, to which he turned just in time, to see Skyler disappear into the woods.**

**"What the?"**

**"I think she wants you to follow."**

**Jacob opened his mouth to question me further, but I held up a hand. "You better hurry, son. She's pretty fast, even for a young werewolf, as fast as you."**

**Jake nodded and took off after Sky. I had to laugh, as I saw shreds of his denim cut offs, float through the air, just as he disappeared behind the trees.**

**Sam turned to me. "Finally, I thought it would never happen." I nodded in agreement, with a very satisfied smirk, firmly in place.**

**"Wait for what to happen?" asked Charlie.**

**"Oh nothing, let's just say, I think Jake is long over Bella." I retorted, with another smirk.**

**End Billy's POV**

**I ran at full fledge speed, my breathing steady an even as I ducked low hanging branches and dodged around massive tree trunks, hurdling myself over bushes, shrubs and fallen tree trunks. Stopping for a split second, I stood perfectly still, as I could sense someone, no, more like something was close behind me. As I stood there trying to get a better sense of what the something was, I noticed a familiar feeling from my early childhood, though just as I was trying to remember it, a very large wolf appeared out from behind a big patch of bushes, slinking slowly toward me.**

**My eyes widened in fear, as this wolf tingled my danger sense and reminded me of the last large wolf I'd encountered in London, when I was visiting my elder sisters, in that instance I realized I was starring at a werewolf. Fear racked through me and I remembered how dangerous werewolves in the wizarding world could be, with that thought I turned, taking off again, instantly breaking into a full fledged run.**

**As I ran I wondered where Jacob was, if he had followed after me or not, I instantly felt worried for his safety. _Where are you, Jacob?_ I thought to myself. I kept running, until I came to a small clearing, I was shocked to learn, that the wolf was right behind me, as it burst into the clearing almost immediately after I had, confirming the realization that, I wouldn't be able to out run it.**

**My fear heightened, when it began to slowly approach me again. "STAY AWAY!" I screamed, to my surprise it stopped in it's tracks, as if it understood what I'd said.**

**I stood there watching it carefully and it seamed to do the same, as I stared at it, the feeling of familiarity hit me again, only this time it was so overwhelming, a flash back from my childhood in El Paso, hit me so hard I grabbed my head and sank to my knees. My eyes were still open, as the vision came fast and clear, so I was well aware of the wolf quickly approaching again. I held out a hand. "STAY BACK!" I screamed weakly and as before the wolf obeyed like it understood me. I narrowed my eyes in disbelief and confusion, I decided to test this theory, slowly but surely I climbed to my feet unsteadily, ignoring the intense pain still coursing through my head.**

**I shook my head slightly, trying to clear the pain and then spoke. "Can you understand me?" I asked the wolf, to my utter shock, the wolf bowed his large russet colored head, which could only have mean't one thing, 'Yes.'**

**I inhaled deeply, then exhaled loudly. "What do you want?" The wolf stared at me for a second, then raised it's paw, as if it were pointing at me. My face paled noticeably. "You want to eat me, don't you?"" I asked, my voice sounded shaky and frightened. To my utter shock, again, it shook it's head, as if it were saying. 'No."**

**I immediately sighed in relief, causing the wolf to try and attempt another approach. I held up my hand, but remained silent, this time it didn't listen. As it closed the distance quickly, I stayed very still, so still in fact, I looked rigid and as it got close enough, I could have reached out and touched it, it nudged my hand with the end of it's snoot.**

**I let out a breath, I hadn't realized I'd been holding. The wolf circled around so that it was behind me, though I continued to remain very still, before I could think of anything further, I felt it push me forward, causing me to fall flat on my face. I swiftly rolled onto my back, but didn't move any further. I heard the wolf let out a loud huffing snort, for a split second I thought it was laughing at me, but quickly dismissed the idea and closed my eyes tightly, waiting for it to decide it wanted to eat me anyway, after a few quiet, agonizing minutes of absolutely nothing happening, I chanced opening my eyes to find myself staring not at the sky, but directly into Jacob's eyes.**

**"Jacob?" I gasped out.**

**"Yeah." he answered softly.**

**I sighed with relief." Your okay?"**

**He smiled. "Well of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, smile still firmly in place, almost making me forget what had just occurred.**

**"There was a werewolf and it was so big, it could understand me, why are you looking at me like that? And why in the hell are you naked?" I asked, my rambling coming to an abrupt end, partly because his body pressed down against me and partly being because he was laying on top of me, while being naked. I blushed hard at this fact and the fact that he was utterly naked, made my mind fill with very impure thoughts, thoughts I definitely should not be having about someone I'd known since we were teenagers.**

**But I couldn't help it there was something about the way Jake looked at me, was different, from the way he looked at me when we were kids, different, from the way I'd noticed alot of guys look at me. This was completely something else entirely, he looked at me not with lust in his eyes, but love. Pure, committed, full of adorating love, the feeling was absolutely overwhelming. So overwhelming I was having trouble breathing or maybe just forgetting to, was more like it, but either way, Jacob must have thought he was causing my shortness of breath by crushing the air out of me.**

**Quickly, he rolled us over on the wet ground, the rain was coming down pretty hard, drenching my hair and clothes. I was now sitting atop of Jacob watching drops spatter on his rock hard chest, I couldn't help myself any longer, I ran my hands over his skin, to which I heard him moan softly, deep in his throut or maybe it was a growl, I wasn't sure, all I was sure of, was I wanted to make him do it again.**

**As I ran my hands tenderly over his wet ( and very hot, I noticed for being naked in the rain) flesh, the moan and or growl grew louder, until it sound like the werewolf had come back an in that instant it hit me, like a slap to my face. The werewolf hadn't left at all, he was still here, right underneath me.**

**Jacob looked up at me when I'd stopped, to see the shocked expression, now covering my face. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"**

**I was so shocked, if that's what you could even call it, that I couldn't form words.**

**"Skyler? What's wrong hunny?" he asked again, becoming concerned, he sat up and wrapped his arms around me, as I sat there still straddling him. He held me close and looked into my eyes. "Skyler? Are you alright, baby?"**

**His words shocked me even more, not because I'd never had a guy say them to me before, but because no had ever said them, with the amount of love, that I'd heard in his voice, when he said it. Not to mention the fact that it was Jake himself saying it. I snapped back to reality, when I felt his lips on mine, to which I couldn't resist responding back, surprising him by the intensity of how I had.**

**He broke the kiss, but our lips lingered closely. "I'll take that as a, yes?" he replied with a smirk.**

**I smiled and nodded. "I figured out a couple things, that's all. I said softly, my gaze shifting back and forth from his eyes, to his lips, then back again, I was torn between, wanting to stare into his deep intense eyes an wanting to kiss his soft, firm lips again.**

**He breathed heavily. "Oh really and what's that?"**

**I continued to smile. "Why you were looking at me, like it was normal for me to be talking about seeing a werewolf and I know why your naked." I answered, letting the last part come out, as soft, as a sigh.**

**Jacob smiled that beautiful smile of his, at the sound of my voice, on that last part and nodded slightly. "What exactly do you think, the answers to those things are?"**

**I smirked an ran the tip of my tongue over his bottom lip, then answered in a sweet, soft whisper. "Because your the werewolf."**

**Jacob returned my smirk and pulled my lips back to his, though it was more demanding this time, like he was excited I'd figured out his secret, without him having to say a word. I noticed his kiss was rather dominating, I wasn't complaining by any means, but usually I was the frisky one, it was time for this little kitty, to teach the big bad wolfie, a thing or two.**

**I took charge, gaining control of his mouth, my tongue dominating his, causing him to growl deeply with surprise, excitement and from what I could sense, a tad bit of frustration. I smiled against his lips an broke the kiss. He started up at me, dumbfounded. "Why'd you stop..."**

**"That's what you get for pushing me and laughing, when I lost my balance."**

**Jacob laughed, but stopped, when I crossed my arms and began to pout, my lower lip sticking out a bit. He smirked and pulled my face so it was inches from his. "Anybody ever tell you, you look absolutely adorable, when you do that?" he asked, but before I could glare at him, he closed the distance and started sucking on my lower lip. I couldn't even stay mad at him, as he coaxed me back into another tongue tangling kiss.**

**_Yep, Jake is definetly going to be the death of me._ I thought to myself. _Well if I could die, that is._ I was so lost, in the feel of his soft lips and the way he tasted like honey, I hadn't realized, he had rolled us over again, so that he was on top of me. When I came back to my senses briefly, I found, I was no longer in possession of the top half of my outfit, My cheeks flushed, to about the shade of my crimson locks, causing him to smile triumphantly.**

**"Got ya again." he whispered gruffly, before dipping his head, to trace his lips along my neck, to my collar bone, making me moan softly, as his hot breath warmed a path along my cold, wet flesh.**

**

* * *

It's short I know and I feel you, I can't stand short chappies either, but I promise as the story goes on they get longer, so...Please, Please Review, I eat them for breakfast, like Wheaties they make my imagination stronger and you wouldn't want me to get writer's block would you? :P**


End file.
